X-Men: Variable
by NacholasRS
Summary: Meet Nicholas Stevens, or Variable. He's a teleporter who just ran away from home and found refuge with the X-Men. But, someone now wants to steal him from the X-Men for personal gain. Meet Kuruta Otoko, or Sekhmet. He and his team of evil mutants must be stopped. (P.S., I thought of Sekhmet and Variable, but everything else is from Marvel). :)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Nick

Life wasn't easy for teleporter Nick West. When he was twelve, he found out that he could teleport, albeit spastically. It went down like this:

He was at school one day, getting ready for lunch. He was talking with his best friend Dave. They had been friends since kids in grade two. Suddenly, a large kid came up behind him and grabbed his lunch pail out of his hand. Dave tried to get it back, but ended up falling to the floor with a broken nose. In a last-ditch effort to even mildly harm the bully, Dave tripped the bully, who threw away the lunch pail while falling. Nick sprinted over, grabbed the pail, and ran for his life. The bully was hot on his tail. Suddenly, Nick tripped and fell because his shoe was untied. However, he held tight to the pail and there he was, lying on the ground. He heard the bully huffing and puffing behind him, so he laid there and waited for the worst. Right before the bully got to him, he heard a strange "vrit" sound. When he opened his eyes, he was between the space of the top of a row of lockers and the ceiling. "Freak!" The bully called out before storming away. Nick, although slow to accept at first, knew that the bully was right. He got down off of the lockers and started making his way toward lunch, when he saw the bully strangling Dave! He ran over, dropped the lunch, and drew his arm back. One second, he was forty yards away from the prepared bully, who dropped Dave. The next moment, "vrit", and he was five feet away when he threw the punch, hitting the bully square in the mouth. THAT was something that not even Nick was prepared for. The bully fell backwards and hit the floor, unconscious. What a glass jaw.

When Nick was fifteen, he was so overwhelmed by hatred from even Dave that he decided to duck out in the middle of the night and run away. He took only two shirts, two pairs of athletic shorts, and his vast knowledge of algebra. He took the name "Variable" because you never know what he is until you stay around him for a little.

In the middle of a forest, he could have sworn that he saw a girl run through a tree. After his eyes followed the girl out of sight, he heard shouting from the direction in which the girl came. He teleported into a tree and watched down. He saw a bunch of soldiers in full armor pointing guns in the general direction of the way the girl went. The girl reappeared from another tree and stood straight in front of the soldiers saying, "Go on, let me have it!" The only sound that could be heard for the next ten seconds was the sound of rapid gunfire. The girl, although she was the one and only target, never even flinched.

When the gunfire died out, the girl said with a grin, "My turn." She rushed toward the soldiers and went straight through them! She turned and punched one in the back. When he turned, a fist in the face awaited him. Another tried to punch her, but the fist went right through her. She fell to the ground and kicked up at him, hitting him in the face. A third came in and suffered the same fate. The girl yawned. She gave an extra-hard kick to the second, and got up just in time to avoid a punch in the face, grab the arm of soldier three, and disappear into the ground to the point where the soldier had only his head above ground. The girl appeared back up through the ground and bent down. She shook her head at the soldier before knocking him out with a powerful kick. The one earlier grounded by a punch in the back and face stood up slowly, only to be knocked out by a kick to the chin. A fourth fired multiple pistol shots at her, but she, unaffected, walked slowly up to the fourth, waited until he was done firing, and kicked him in the groin. As the fourth bent over, groaning, the girl karate-chopped his neck and he fainted there. "Pathetic." The girl said.

As she turned around to walk away, Nick teleported right in front of her, startling her somewhat. The girl hesitated. "That…was unbelievable. Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. She still hesitated. "I'm Nicholas West, but I go by 'Variable.'" Nick said. He held out his hand for the girl to shake it. The girl hesitated for another second, but then ran right through Nick and started to run away from him. "Wait!" Nick called after her. She kept running. Nick teleported after her.

Nick followed the girl until they arrived at a large mansion. The girl went in through the door. Literally, right through it. Nick saw a window and peeked in. Another girl, this one with green hair, asked the first girl from a chair, "Did you find him, Kitty?" "I think he followed me here without persuasion." The one referred to as "Kitty" answered.

Nick heard a noise behind him that sounded like "bamf." He turned to see a blue man staring him straight in the face. "Hallo. Wie heißen Sie?" He asked. Nick stared blankly. "Vhat your name?" The blue man asked. "N…nick." Nick said slowly. "Vould you like to come inside?" The man asked. "I can't. No offense, but I don't really trust you." Nick said. "Nobody does at first." He said. Bamf! Next thing Nick knew, he and the blue man where on top of a mountain. "If I push you off of this cliff, do you trust me to catch you?" The man asked. "No!" Nick said disbelievingly. "Wunderbar!" The blue man suddenly pushed Nick off of the cliff. Nick fell, but didn't even bother screaming, for he knew what to do. Vrit! Nick was back on the cliff's edge. Bamf! The blue man appeared in front of Nick. "Do you…?" "Ja. I am a teleporter," The blue man interrupted, "Und I have a very useful tail." "That's…interesting. Bye." Nick said quickly. Vrit!

Nick found himself in a forest, covered by leaves. "Wow. And I thought I was a freak." He thought out loud. Bamf! The blue man hung from a tree by his tail. "I don't vant to make a long discussion about this, so let's cut to the chase, ja? I am Kurt Vagner, a member of the X-Men. We are a-" Vrit! Nick was gone. "Oh, himmel erbarmen." Wagner said. Bamf!

Several bamfs and vrits later…

Nick was on top of the World Trade Center. "Ah! Is there any getting away from that guy?" Nick asked himself. "Nein." Wagner said from five feet away. "Oh, my gosh! Fine, I trust you." Nick said resentfully. "Wunderbare noch einmal!" Wagner exclaimed. He grabbed Nick's hand and bamf! They were back by the mansion.

Kitty walked out through a wall and the green-haired girl came out the door after. "Who have we here?" The green-haired girl asked. "The teleporter Nick Vest." Wagner said. "No, 'West.'" Nick corrected. Wagner sighed. "I'm Kitty Pryde. I go by 'Shadowcat.'" Kitty said. "Lorna Dane. You can call me Polaris." The green-haired girl said. "Call me Nightcrawler," Wagner said, "Or just Kurt." "Who are you people?" Nick asked. "Ve are the X-Men." Kurt said.

"Ve are an organization of mutants like you who seek out mutants in need and bring them back to this mansion. Once here, they learn all they need to know to prepare them for the rest of the vorld. Some mutants stay here and join a special mutant team known as X-Men. These are the vones who find the mutants and bring them here."

"So…you want me to be an X-Man?" Nick asked. Suddenly, heavy footsteps approached the door and a man who couldn't have been less than nine feet tall appeared out of the doorway. "Who are you?" Nick asked. "Don't you know who I am? I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, B-" "Don't, Cain. Children could be reading this." A voice said from the shadows of some trees. A man in a red suit stepped out of the shadows. Nightcrawler sighed. "Vhat do you vant, Vade?" Kurt asked impatiently. "The writer needed someone to censor out Cain's line from X-Men: Last Stand. Naturally, I was the guy." Wade said. He disappeared back into the shadows, whispering the word "Deadpool" slowly as he went. "Vade Vilson. Biggest failure this school ever made next to Jason Stryker." Nightcrawler said.

The five walked into the mansion. "Nick, Kitty vill show you to your room." Nightcrawler said. "But I don't know where his room is." Kitty said. "Vell, don't stand there like a slug. Phase to it." Kurt said. Kitty approached him, chuckling sarcastically. "So funny." She said. She threw a punch, but Kurt teleported behind her. She turned. "Frau Kätzchen, I admire your zeal, but please find the room." Nightcrawler said politely. "I'll kätzchen YOUR frau, you coward." Kitty said angrily. "Looks like you've made the cat angry, elf." Said a low, throaty voice from a shadowy corner. A guy stepped out of the corner with a hair dew that made him look like his hair expert was a devil-maker. "Hello, herr Logan." Nightcrawler said. "I will show Nick to his room." Logan said.

Next morning, Nick woke up and got a shirt and pair of shorts out of his small suitcase. His shirt was white with a green "N" on it. His shorts were blue. He went downstairs, but was on the bottom step when he heard "Why?" from behind him. He turned and saw a tall man draped in red, clad with iron shoulder pads. Hanging from the shoulder pads were a wide, red cape. "'Why' what?" Nick asked. "Why would you waste time walking when you could just teleport everywhere?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Nick asked suspiciously. "Kuruta Otoko." The man said. "Everybody calls me Sekhmet." "Why do they call you that?" Nick asked. "My mutation is rapid regeneration of cells. I am also telepathic. I can read thoughts." Otoko said. "I know that you are a teleporter and that you also have the power of aerokinesis, as do I." Sekhmet said. "Before you ask, aerokinesis is the ability to contort air into any shape you want. For example…" He made a ball of contorted air appear in his hand and he shot it at Nick. When it hit, Nick felt a huge gush of wind and was shot down the rest of the long stairs. Before he reached the bottom, he teleported to a safer fall. Otoko jumped down from the stairs and said, "Come with me. I will bring your powers to a full." He advanced on Nick, who crawled away desperately.

Suddenly, Sekhmet started to rise to the ceiling. He was half way between ceiling and floor when Polaris walked in, her arm extended. "Kuruta," said she, "you've no business here. Leave." She dropped him and he hit the floor with a thump. He got up, put his fingers to his mouth, and whistled. Suddenly, an explosion broke the door down and a woman dressed in red, along with Wade Wilson and a finely-dressed man walked through. "Lorna." The red-clad woman said. "Wanda." Lorna said back. Logan, Juggernaut, and Kitty came running to the stairs. When they saw what was going on…

"And STAY out!" Kitty yelled. Slam! The door was shut behind the invaders. The only one left was Wade, who had been hung by a foot from the chandelier. "Can we talk about this?" He asked. I had never seen such a battle in my life. One head butt from Juggernaut sent Wade flying to the ceiling. A metal sheet from Polaris pushed "Wanda" out of the door, and Nightcrawler got there just in time to teleport the finely-dressed man out along with Sekhmet.

Outside, Sekhmet scolded the others to get up. "We need an army to get that boy! Shaw, get Pietro, Emma, Archangel, Mystique, anyone you can! Wanda, get our secret weapon." "You don't mean…?" Wanda started. "GET ME AZAZEL ON THE LINE!" Sekhmet yelled. "We have to get this boy, otherwise we will never win."

"Who was that?" Nick asked. "Sekhmet and the Sekhems." Logan said hatefully. "A group who wishes to take over the X-Men and sell them to Mojo." "Who's-" "He's a monster who steals mutants and uses them as gladiators. He also funds the Sekhems. We need to prepare. They will be back for you, Nick. They want you first. Get everyone you can, Kitty…yeah, even Summers."


	2. Chapter 2: Sekhmet and the Sekhems

Logan turned to Deadpool, still hanging from the chandelier. "Wilson, how much is Otoko paying you?" He asked. "What's it to you?" Deadpool asked back. "Because I want to pay you more if you'll help us." Logan said back. "Pay?" Nick asked. "Deadpool is a mercenary. He'd kill his best friend for the right price." Kitty responded. "How about double?" Logan asked. "Forget it, you crappy!" Deadpool said loudly. "Triple?" Logan asked. Deadpool whimpered. "Quadruple?" "FINE!" Deadpool finally said.

In about two hours, more mutants than Nick thought existed had gathered near the mansion. Nick hardly knew anything about what was happening, except that he was threatened by becoming a gladiator. Because he barely knew anything, he started asking around. "I walk through walls." "I have claws." "I have hand-feet." "I can fly." "I'm the Juggernaut." "I control the weather." "I can control metal." "I can turn potential energy into kinetic energy." "I'm the Juggernaut." "I can steal peoples' powers." "I adapt to survive." "I'm the Juggernaut." "I can create lasers from my eyes." "I'm telepathic." "I'm-" "The Juggernaut?" Nick interrupted. "Smart boy." The Juggernaut said. By the time Nick was done inquiring, he knew just about everybody's mutation who were there. He knew everybody's nicknames…and everybody's real names.

"Alright, people," Wolverine said, "We have to be prepared. The Sekhems could attack us at any moment. We will divide into protective groups…"

Wolverine got a map of the mansion and set up team positions. "We will, first of all, have a decoy team that leads the Sekhems into an ambush. That team will consist of Polaris, Juggernaut, Colossus, Iceman, and Cyclops." Cyclops cut in: "Probably because you know that everybody in that group will die." Wolverine sighed. "Colossus, cover Summers' neck, will you?" Colossus (I can see why they call him that. He's like eight feet tall) nodded. "Kitty, Nightcrawler, Jean, Darwin, and I will stay in the basement with the real Variable." Wolverine said. Cyclops scoffed. "You have a problem with that, Summers?" Wolverine asked. Cyclops approached him, but a woman with short, red hair intervened. "Guys, please. Scott, if it's any consolation, we can trade me for Cain." She said. "Juggernaut!" Said a voice from the back. "Fine," Wolverine said, "Tin-man, forget Summers and protect Jean. If she dies, you die. Just a little incentive." Colossus nodded again. "Logan-" Kitty started. Logan cut her off; "Now, Angel, Storm, Banshee…"

By the time Logan was finished, there had been so much arguing that Nick fancied his ears would fall off. Also, a lot of changes had been made to the protecters of Nick. Now they were Kitty, Nightcrawler, Pixie, Rouge, and Iceman. As Wolverine walked Nick and the others into the basement, Nick asked him, "Logan…Why does everyone want to keep me so badly? Why am I so special?" Logan hesitated, sighed, and then answered, "You have a special molasses-like fluid mixed with your blood. It was used in ancient times to power a machine called Thanos' Sword, so called because the villain Thanos discovered it. When they found out that the weapon was too powerful for anyone to handle, they buried it and the power fluid was mixed into the blood of one of the first ever mutants. That was your ancestor." Nick stopped. He never even thought he would be anything more than a freak.

Suddenly, gunshots filled the air. The group then started to sprint to the basement. At the door were Pixie and Iceman, followed by Rouge. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat (Kitty) stayed by Nick to protect him as a last line of defense. Wolverine dashed away to the line of scrimmage. For the longest time, gunfire filled the air.

Meanwhile…

The decoy team ran from the Sekhems toward the ambush team. They were in a valley with stone cliffs on both sides. On each side, some Sekhems ran beside, firing guns. None of the X-Men fell. Sekhmet yelled to Emma Frost on the other side, "Kill Colossus! Get the sulfur dart!" Emma sneered and took out a blowdart gun. She blew it and it sped toward Colossus, but Jean telekinetically sent it back where it came from at twice the speed. Emma turned into diamond and the dart hit her forehead, but didn't even scratch the surface. From behind the X-Men, dozens more Sekhems sped toward them. Suddenly, BAMF! A sort of a red version of Nightcrawler that had facial hair trapped them from the front. "Good day, my friends." Said the demon. "A-a-Azazel." Colossus stuttered. The X-Men closed in toward each other, getting tighter and tighter. The group behind them of about twenty mutants was led by Avalanche and Quicksilver. The right ledge was stood upon by Sekhmet, Domino, about seven Madrox…s…s. On the other ledge stood Emma, Sebastian Shaw, and Blob, but Blob, after standing there for a while, fell off, screaming. SHRING! SHRING! Polaris had been stabbed by Azazel. Polaris had not quite died yet, her heart missed by the blade. She used her magnet kinesis to pick Azazel up by his sword. Azazel simply laughed. Behind, the others had jumped down from the ledges. The Madrox…s…s were supressing Jean as Sekhmet came with a gun and fired. Colossus jumped in front, turned to metal, and deflected the bullets. "Frost!" Sekhmet yelled. Emma shot another dart, which hit Colossus in the neck. He started coughing, and then went down on one knee. He continued coughing until he fell over and stopped living completely. BANG! Jean and a Madrox were killed by Sekhmet. Cyclops, in anger, took off his pimp shades and looked around frantically, screaming. The Madrox…s…s went flying, Azazel went flying, even Juggernaut went flying. Emma, Shaw, Sekhmet, and Polaris avoided it. Cyclops recoiled with pain. Shaw took out pistols and started shooting, but a glance from Cyclops and he hadn't killed anybody. Juggernaut, unfazed by the bullets shot at him, bulldozed Sekhmet and Emma, neither of which could telepathically restrain him. Cyclops blasted away the guns in Domino's hands and then blasted her into the cliff behind. The twenty or so mutants from behind Avalanche and Quicksilver charged, but Avalanche and Quicksilver stayed behind. Polaris sent a dagger at the army, and Cyclops also had at it. In a few seconds, they all fell, and the dagger was at Avalanche's throat. But where was Quicksilver? Cyclops was down in a click. The dagger downed Avalanche, but then Polaris was on the ground. "Is that the best you got, Lorna?" Quicksilver asked. While he was standing there gloating, Juggernaut came up behind him and sent him flying. He hit the ground and was knocked out. Suddenly, Juggernaut was bending over, covering his head while groaning. He fainted. Sekhmet approached Polaris. "I'll let you go with a slap on the wrist." Sekhmet said. The wind started blowing and Polaris was sent flying back to the mansion. Sekhmet went to Azazel and woke him up. "The boy escaped. He went down this pass." Sekhmet said. Cyclops got up slowly behind them. BAMF! CRICK! Azazel appeared behind Cyclops and impaled him with his sharp tail. "The famous X-Men defeated by my humble group." Sekhmet teased. Azazel grabbed his sword from the ground and followed Sekhmet.

They approached the shoreline where the fake Variable stood. Azazel teleported over and rapped his tail around the neck of what he thought was Variable. Sekhmet got there. "SON OF A-" Azazel suddenly disappeared and Sekhmet turned around. A hundred X-Men and associates lined the split cove cliffs, ready for battle. Ten of them jumped down and ran toward Sekhmet. Gambit was the first to go to battle with Sekhmet. Gambit threw a card, which Sekhmet did a somersault over. Gambit swung his bo-staff, which Sekhmet ducked and came back up, tackling Gambit from right under his nose. Gambit went down. Sekhmet saw Storm in the sky, who was sending down thunderbolts, which he absorbed with air orbs. He sent them back at her and they exploded on contact, sending her flying. Suddenly, Sekhmet was surrounded by X-Men. About five flew above his head. "Let's DANCE!" He yelled. He created an air orb and chucked it.

Meanwhile…

Nick was quite scared of all the gunfire going on outside. Suddenly, there were a series of BAMFs followed by groans. Eventually, a single BAMF was heard outside of the basement door. A sharp tail stabbed off the fringes and the door fell, exposing Azazel, who spoke, saying, "You, my friends, are geschraubt." He made a beeline for Iceman, drawing his blade and screaming. He leapt and thrusted his sword toward Iceman, who uselessly tried to freeze him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

Meanwhile, Sekhmet stood, panting, surrounded by piles and piles of dead or unconscious mutants. "Easy as anything." He said. One mutant suddenly got up slowly. "Wilson!" Sekhmet yelled in surprise. "That's Deadpool to you." Deadpool said back. "What's going on here?" Sekhmet asked furiously. "Simple. Wolverine is willing to pay me four times your amount if I can kill you." Deadpool explained. "We had a deal, Wilson. Why did you do this?" Sekhmet asked angrily. "Because I'm Deadpool." Deadpool said. He then charged at Sekhmet, who threw him into the sky using aerokinesis with a loud swoosh. Deadpool, from the clouds, took out a gun and shot down at Sekhmet. Sekhmet merely looked at the bullets and they disintegrated. "Pathetic." Sekhmet said.

Back at the mansion, Pixie lured Azazel out of the basement, hid on the ceiling, and when Azazel came out, she swooped down and put him in a chokehold. Azazel stood there, choking for a minute, put then disappeared, stayed out of sight for several seconds, and reappeared, but came back without Pixie. Rouge caught him off-guard and grabbed his tail. He struggled for a second and started to go pale. He did a flip and Rouge flew off of his tail, going flying through a wall shortly after. Now Azazel's powers were choked up and he could not use them. As he stood on one knee, breathing heavily, an angry scream came from behind him. He turned and Wolverine, claws out, rammed straight into him. Wolverine continued running until Rouge, now recovered enough to get up, grabbed Azazel by the shoulders.

"Rouge, please show are guest the way out." Logan said. "Certainly." Rouge replied. BAMF! They were gone. They appeared over an ocean, which Rouge dropped Azazel into. While Azazel was falling, he tried to use his tail as some last ditch effort to kill Rouge. He succeeded only in taking her boot down with him.

BAMF! Rouge was back. She went down on one knee. "Are you okay?" Logan asked. "I'm fine," said she, "just a couple of bruises."

Deadpool was still in the air. "Can I come down now?" He asked. Sekhmet just looked at him like a king looks down upon a peasant. "Oh, forget this." Deadpool said. He took out a throwing knife and chucked it with a perfect spin at Sekhmet. Sekhmet glared at the knife and it was obliterated. "I'm getting bored of this." Sekhmet said. "As am I…!" Deadpool said as he was cast far out into the sea. Sekhmet went running past the grounded mutants, kicking Gambit, who was about to recover, back into unconsciousness along the way.

Back at the mansion, Charles Xavier himself addressed the mutants that were left when they all gathered in the foyer. These mutants were badly wounded Polaris (who had saved herself using the lightning rod at the mansion's roof), Wolverine, Shadowcat, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Variable, and a critically wounded Iceman, who died hours later. "This has turned into a war on the Sekhems." Xavier said. "We must get Variable to the Eote as quickly as possible." "What is Eote?" Variable asked. "EOTE is an acronym. It stands for 'End of the Earth.'" Wolverine said. "That is vhere ve must go to get you rid of the Goldon, or the Thanos' Sword fluid, from your blood. It vill come out from your pores and vill not hurt at all." Nightcrawler added.

"You will proceed to New York City. There you will go to the Empire State building. Hank and Barnell Bohusk have a hideout there. They will tell you from there where you need to-" Xavier was cut off by a thud on the roof of the mansion, followed by a long clattering down the side of the mansion before another thud outside. Everybody rushed out of the doors to see Pixie laying, exhausted, on the ground. "Megan." Xavier said in surprise and alarm. "I just flew in and saw…so many…dead mutants. Cyclops is dead…" Logan's face lit up. "…Jean is dead…" Logan's face fell in terror. "Everybody in the decoy and attack parties have been killed except for-" Juggernaut suddenly flew into the mourning group, going right through Kitty (this is not a surprise to me anymore) and nearly crushed Pixie in the arms of Xavier. He laid there, his strength wiped out. "What about Colossus?" Kitty asked. She sounded very fearful. "Dead. And a third of his body has been dissolved." Pixie responded. Kitty gasped. Nightcrawler tried to put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but the hand went right through.

Nick felt like this was all his fault. Xavier must have read it from his mind, for he said, "Don't feel bad, Nick. This was not your fault. If this didn't happen, Sekhmet would already have gotten you and used you to power Thanos' Sword." Nick still felt bad about the entire thing. "Speaking of Sekhmet…" Kitty said, frightened. The wind started to blow harder than normal. The group turned to see Sekhmet in the distance with a furious look on.

Suddenly, the wind died instantly and Sekhmet was frozen solid by Xavier. "What…?" "Go," Xavier said, "I can't hold him forever. Megan, Cain, Kitty, and Kurt, take Nick to New York City. The rest of you, prepare to battle Sekhmet." Sekhmet twitched. Kurt grabbed Kitty and I

Nick's hands, and Nick grabbed Pixie's hand while Kitty grabbed Juggernaut's hand. BAMF!

"Rouge, Wade Wilson is at the beach. Go get him and follow Nick to protect him, assuming you still have Azazel's powers." Xavier said. Sekhmet twitched again, groaning this time. "Sure enough." Rouge said. BAMF! "So, I'm guessing Deadpool didn't finish his job." Wolverine said. "I'm afraid he didn't." Xavier said. "Eh…I never had any money to pay him quad anyway." Logan said. "Now, Logan and Lorna, hold off Sekhmet for as long as-" Xavier was cut off when his wheelchair was shoved back with him in it by the telekinetic force of Sekhmet exiting his trance. Sekhmet screamed in anger and the wind started blowing furiously.

Meanwhile…Rouge found Deadpool passed out on the coast. She woke him up. "Heh…mum? What time is it?" He said sleepily. "Wade?" Rouge asked. Deadpool came to, widening his eyes instantly. "WheretheheckissekhmetineedtokillhimsoIcanhavequadruplethepayiwantmoneyineedmoneyineedmanymanymoneysidontknowwhyimnotputtingspacesbetweenmywords!" Deadpool yelled. He babbled on and on until Rouge slapped him in the face. "Wade, we need to tag along with Variable until they get to New York." She said. "I'll have to charge extra." Deadpool said. Rouge sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. BAMF! After that, Azazel, more dead than alive, crawled out of the ocean, breathing heavily. He had been swimming for half an hour before his powers came back. He looked around and saw the many dead and unconscious mutants. He then stormed toward the mansion, kicking Gambit, who was about to recover, back into unconsciousness on the way.

Nick, miles away, walked along with the others. Well…almost everyone. Kitty walked far behind the others. "Is something wrong with Kitty?" Nick asked Nightcrawler. "Peter Rasputin, Kitty's boyfriend, vas vith the decoy team. They vere all killed." Nightcrawler answered. Nick thought for a second. He turned and walked over to Kitty, who never once looked up from the ground. "Kitty, do you-?" BAMF! The sound was heard from the forest in which the group walked. Everyone became alert. "It's Azazel." Pixie said, nearly crying in fear. But out of the trees stepped…Rouge and Deadpool.

Back at the mansion, Sekhmet ducked to avoid a Wolverine slice, and then kneed Wolverine between the legs. Wolverine bent over in pain, groaning. Polaris lifted her hands in the air, but then Sekhmet did something that would make him near invincible…he took his shoulder guards off. He ran to Polaris and low-swept her legs, making her fall to the ground. Wolverine came up from behind, but Sekhmet turned and kicked him in the stomach. Sekhmet lifted him into the air with telekinesis and threw him into the forest.

Then he turned to Polaris. "My dear girl," he said in a suspiciously polite manor, "I have a deal for you." Polaris got up slowly. "Join my team of Sekhems and help me get the boy, and I will make you my top adviser. You will oversee all of my operations. We will conquer the world together, and you will be the queen of the world once I pass away." Polaris stopped. I must have been hard for Charles to know that Polaris even thought about joining him. "Make your decision, princess Lorna." Sekhmet said. Charles could do nothing but say, "Lorna, I know that you know the right decision, and I know you will make that decision." Lorna stood there, thinking. Then, she made her decision.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape!

BAMF! The sound was heard from the trees by the path on which the group walked. Nick looked around and saw that Nightcrawler and Rouge were both there. And then death itself stepped out of the shadowy trees—Azazel. Kitty approached him. "You took him from me. You and your master are going to pay for this, A-gay-zelf." She said threateningly. "I've heard that name before." Azazel said dully. He stabbed at Kitty. The sword, of course, phased through. Nightcrawler tackled Azazel and BAMF! They were gone. BAMF! A distant sound was heard and Nightcrawler hit the ground with a thud. Azazel appeared above Juggernaut and landed on his head. BAMF! Azazel teleported away, taking Juggernaut's helmet with him. Then he reappeared and kicked Juggernaut in the face. Juggernaut fell backwards and hit the ground with a huge thud. Azazel then appeared behind Pixie and wrapped his tail tightly around her neck. "How about this time, you die for real?" He asked. Pixie gasped. Nick stepped forward. "Let her go." He said nervously, but strongly. Azazel laughed maniacally. "Such valor! It looks like now ve have Deadpool and Daredevil here. Somevon get the Spiderman on the phone! I'll make you a deal, brave Sir Robin. Come vith me, und I spare the life of young Fairy here." "Pixie." Pixie corrected. "Close enough." Azazel said. Nick thought about it. "Did someone say, 'arrow?'" Deadpool asked. Nick turned and saw Deadpool holding a loaded bow. He fired an arrow at Azazel, who BAMFed away to avoid it, for it would have hit him square in the forehead. He reappeared on top of Juggernaut. "I vill be back vith the Black King und White Queen. Then ve shall see who is the A-gay-zelf." BAMF!

Pixie rubbed her sore neck, shocked by what just happened. "Ve need to go." Nightcrawler said urgently. He went over to try and awaken Juggernaut. Pixie turned and looked at Nick. "Thank you. You bought Deadpool some time to get his weapon ready. In short, you literally saved my neck, Nick." She said. "'Neck, Nick'?" Deadpool asked confusedly from behind. He snuck up on Nick and put him in a headlock. "I've seen a brave peoples!" He said. Pixie just shook her head, giggling.

Now, for Lorna's decision. Her decision was thus: kicking Sekhmet in the crotch. As Sekhmet bent over in pain, she kicked him in the chin and he fell backwards onto the ground. "Why you…insufferable…" He paused and sighed, regaining his composure. "So much for the easy way." He said. Lorna started to wince in pain. She held her head tight before going down on one knee. "I will crush your mind and make your body useless." He said ominously. Suddenly, three sharp adamantium claws impaled Sekhmet from behind. He groaned. Wolverine pulled the claws out and Sekhmet went down to his knees. Lorna gasped for air, for Sekhmet had nearly killed her. Sekhmet fell to the ground. "Good thing…" He said softly, "Good thing I have regenerative powers." He kicked up into Wolverine's face and Wolverine flew backwards onto the ground. He turned and kicked Lorna from the side, knocking her out. Wolverine got back up. Suddenly, the wind started to blow and Wolverine was picked back up and hurdled into the distance.

Sekhmet chuckled. He turned again and walked over to Xavier. "Having some trouble restraining me?" He asked. It was true. The angrier Sekhmet got, the more resistant he became to telepathy. This was his real mutation. Charles figured this out telepathically. "How did you get your other powers?" He asked. "Goldon." Sekhmet said. Xavier figured the rest out himself. To operate Thanos' Sword, you need Goldon to power it, as well as someone who could use the sword without dying from the power it exudes. This person would also have to have Goldon in their blood. Sekhmet was going to use Nick as fuel until he was completely drained. Nick, as weak a source as he was, would have enough Goldon to destroy the world. "Stop reading my mind, Charles." Sekhmet commanded calmly. BAMF! Azazel stood by Sekhmet, waiting for orders. "Find the other survivors, and get some other associates. Don't show your face to me again until the boy is in your possession." Sekhmet said. Azazel nodded. BAMF!

"Since I know Azazel is going to fail again, I'll just do his job for him. Of course, I can't have you interfering." Sekhmet claimed. He used telepathy to forcefully tear off the wheels on Xavier's wheelchair. Xavier was now helpless against Sekhmet, for if he tried to fight Sekhmet on the astral plane, Sekhmet would get so angry that he would be able to best ANYBODY. So Xavier, now crippled in every way possible, sat there. Sekhmet laughed insanely. He then used his aerokinesis to fly into the distance, laughing. "That man will die laughing." Xavier said sadly.

BAFM! BAMF! BAMF! The group constantly teleported closer and closer to New York City. Pixie flew overhead to keep watch. Rouge and Deadpool stayed in close pursuit. Nick thought they would never get there.

In the mean time, Sekhmet had been putting together a team that was, in his thinking, worthy to take on and kill the remainder of the X-Men. It consisted of: Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, our old friend Azazel, White Queen, Black King, Mystique, and Archangel (the "Angel" mentioned by the X-Men was Angel Salvadore). He gathered them all together and spoke to them, saying, "Now is our time to rule the world, my friends. The first thing we need to do is get the boy who has the Goldon in his blood. I think Mystique and Azazel will be more than enough for this mission. For safety, Scarlet will accompany you. Now is the time that we take our place as rightful head over these lowly, powerless humans. Now…is when…WE FIGHT!" The group cheered as Azazel, Mystique, and the Scarlet With disappeared with a BAMF!

The group was about five miles away from New York City when Nightcrawler bent over, breathing heavily. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Kitty asked. "My powers…they are limited. I am use-less as of now." Kurt said. Nick thought for I minute. "I can take us." Nick said suddenly. The others looked at him. "Variable, no. Your powers aren't that developed yet. You could end up in a tree." Rouge said. Suddenly, Kurt cried out. When everyone looked at the place Nightcrawler was, he was gone without a BAMF. Everybody became alert and started looking around. Then, Nightcrawler stepped out of the trees. "People, calm down." He said, putting his hands out. "What happened to you?" Deadpool asked. "I tripped and fell. Don't be alarmed, Wade." He reassured them. "Wait," Nick said, "Did you say Wade?" Nightcrawler chuckled. Then he turned and kicked unsuspecting Kitty in the face. Kitty fell. Then Nightcrawler changed…spontaneously! He became Deadpool. "I'm Deadpool." The fake Deadpool said. "No, I'm Deadpool." The real Deadpool yelled. Real then preceded to shove fake. Fake then took out a knife and stabbed real. Fake threw real completely across the path into the forest beyond. "It's an attack!" Rouge yelled. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Fake Deadpool said. Deadpool changed into Juggernaut. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BI-" Real Juggernaut punched out the imposter. "Nobody steals my line." Juggernaut said. He donned his helmet.

BAMF! Azazel appeared and punched Nick in the face. Azazel then fell on top of him. BAMF! They were gone. Nightcrawler groaned from the forest and crawled out. Everyone saw the fake Juggernaut change back into an unconscious blue mutant. "Mystique." Rouge said. "Son of a gun." Deadpool commented as he walked out of the trees' shadows. Everyone simply stared at the knife in him. "What?" He asked.

"Kurt, can you teleport us to Azazel? I have a feeling this just got serious." Rouge said. "Not unless I can see vhere I'm going." Nightcrawler said. "Well…we're certainly dead." Juggernaut said as he hung his head. "No, we're not." Rouge said adamantly. She walked over to Nightcrawler, took a glove off, and put her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?!" Pixie asked. "If someone has to die to get Nick back," said Rouge, "It will be me, not Nightcrawler." She grabbed Pixie's shoe and Nightcrawler's hand. She put one foot on Juggernaut's and one on Kitty's hand. Deadpool grabbed Pixie's shoe as well. BAMFBAMFBAMF!

Mystique then came to and whistled. Sabretooth came out of the woods. "Where were you?" She asked. "I thought you were winning." Sabretooth responded, shrugging. "Well, at least we have the boy." Mystique said. She snickered ominously.


	5. Chapter 5: EOTE

BAMFBAMFBAMF! The group appeared on a rocky mountain. It was a flat, high place. "Guys?" Nick called. The group (aside from Kitty) looked around but could find no trace of Nick. Then Rouge looked up and gasped. Everyone else looked up. Nick was bound by rope, hanging from a ledge. Juggernaut called out: "We'll be there in a second! Hang tight!" "Very funny." Nick said back sarcastically. "Nick, we're coming to-" BAMFBAMF! Shaw, Frost, Azazel, Sekhmet, Archangel, and Scarlet Witch appeared. VRIT! Nick appeared down by the others. "SON OF A…AH! I FORGOT HE COULD DO THAT!" Sekhmet yelled. "I'm going back to the mansion for help." Nick said. "NO!" Sekhmet and Rouge yelled. But Nick was already gone. "Azazel, retrieve him." Sekhmet ordered. But before Azazel got away, Juggernaut caught him off-guard and rammed into him, sending him flying half across the mountain. An air orb hit Juggernaut in the face, but he barely flinched as he kicked Sekhmet, who went soaring like an eagle into Archangel above. The two came crashing back down. VRIT! "What was that?" Pixie asked. But her question was soon answered when Nick, Polaris, and Wolverine all came crashing down on top of her. "Why…is it always me?" She groaned.

BAMF! Azazel appeared and grabbed Wolverine, throwing him back over his shoulders. He then whipped Polaris with his tail. Nightcrawler put Azazel in a chokehold. "Teleport away und I teleport us back, herr vater." Nightcrawler said. Azazel chuckled. He tried to shake Nightcrawler, but then Variable tried to restrain Azazel further. Kitty, now conscious, also joined in the fray. Rouge also jumped in as Juggernaut attacked a constantly dodging White Queen and Black King. Sekhmet tried to jump in the fray, but Nightcrawler saw him coming. BAMFBAMF! Sekhmet ran straight into the cliff behind the late fray.

Juggernaut approached him. Sekhmet made a huge jet of air to try and hold Juggernaut back as Frost tried to telepathically restrain him. It was to no avail. Juggernaut drew back his fist and punched…the rock wall. There was a great rumbling. "You missed, you big oaf!" Sekhmet said. Suddenly, there was a huge crack. Sekhmet looked up and saw a huge rock edge falling toward him. He screamed and ran. CRASH! Now there was a huge pile of rock with Sekhmet's arms sticking out. "Behold," claimed Juggernaut, "I have killed Kuruta Otoko!" The others stood for a second, paralyzed by horror. Then Black King yelled: "Run away!" They all turned and ran down the mountain side. Juggernaut turned to Deadpool. "Thanks for letting me fight." Deadpool said sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sure you'll get the chance." Said a voice from the pile of rubble. A whirlwind then picked up the rubble and threw it all around as Sekhmet floated off of the ground and into the air. He ordered great wind to attack Juggernaut. Juggernaut stood steadfast, not moving. Deadpool jumped up into the air and tackled Sekhmet down.

Azazel kept stabbing at Nick. "If I can't get you, your blood will suffice." He said. He brought down his sword, and Nick jumped to the ground to avoid it. He drew up his blade again. BAMF! Nightcrawler appeared right in front of Azazel with another sword. The two struggled against each other. Nightcrawler started to break under the pressure. The sword was inches from his face. At once, Rouge jumped on Azazel. Azazel's face went pale and his veins started convulsing. BAMF! Rouge teleported to the other side of Nick. Azazel went down on one knee. Then, two arms phased through Azazel and became solid. Azazel gasped. Kitty picked Azazel up and dragged him to a cliff. "See you next fall." Kitty said. She phased her arms back out of Azazel and he fell off of the cliff. Kitty giggled. "Oh, you're so innocent." Nightcrawler said.

Suddenly, the entire group was picked up by air and carried to the top of the mountain. All of the group then landed in front of an odd machine. It was a giant capsule that had tubes running from it to a sword on the ground, which was picked up by Sekhmet. "The thing about Thanos' sword is that…" Sekhmet started. Black King and White Queen grabbed a struggling Nick and threw him into the capsule, trapping him inside with a glass door. "You need to be on top of the EOTE to use it. This capsule was used by the ancients to power Thanos' sword. Now it's back." Nick tried to teleport out, but he always ended up back in the machine. When Sekhmet picked up the sword, it started glowing an intense yellow. Then, BOOM! A huge yellow power sphere went out rapidly. Black King and White Queen flew off of the mountain. Nightcrawler, Rouge, and Kitty suffered the same fate, but Nightcrawler teleported to Kitty and Rouge then grabbed them before teleporting to a safer place. Pixie flew against the force to try and rescue Nick. The explosion shattered the glass holding Nick. When he tried to get out, the machine sent out a yellow wave that chained him to the walls. When Pixie got to the platform, Sekhmet brought the sword down and a yellow beam hit Pixie. An electric pulse went through her body and her technicolor wings disintegrated. Sekhmet laughed and guffawed maniacally. BAMF! Nightcrawler appeared behind Sekhmet and swept his legs out from under him. He grabbed the sword, which electrocuted him and sent him flying. Nick struggled and struggled but couldn't break free. "Now, to send out my message to Senator Kelly." Sekhmet said. Pixie, though, snuck up behind him and kneed him in the back. He got down on his knees and Pixie took the sword. It electrocuted her, too, but she did not let it bother her. She aimed it straight at the machine binding Nick and blasted. A huge laser hit the machine and blew it up.

Nick jumped out of the busted machine as Sekhmet screamed and cursed on the ground. Pixie fell to the ground and Nick ran over to her, taking her head in his arms. "Are you okay?" Nick asked. Pixie saw Sekhmet raise the sword above Nick's head. "Sekhmet…" Pixie said weakly. Nick turned and saw Sekhmet. Nick whirled around and punched Sekhmet in the crotch. He dropped the sword and bent over, groaning. "Why is that such a popular target?" Sekhmet asked sadly. Nick picked up Thanos' sword and…SHING! Impaled Sekhmet through the stomach. Sekhmet gasped. The Goldon in Sekhmet's blood negatively responded with the sword. Sekhmet started glowing yellow. BOOM! Yellow dust that used to be Sekhmet rained everywhere. Pixie and Nick, expecting death, clung to each other tightly. Then, after a few seconds, Nick looked up. "He's…dead." Nick said. Pixie also looked up. The only thing left was the red cape and shoulder pads. Nick and Pixie just sat there and stared, bewildered, at the sight of Kuruta Otoko's death. Suddenly, BAMF!

"If you two are done having a moment, ve need to be returning to the mansion." Nightcrawler said. Pixie and Nick, still holding each other, separated immediately and both kept stuttering to try and find an explanation. Nightcrawler chuckled and grabbed both of their hands. BAMF!

It turns out that more people than expected had survived out of the attack party. Kitty had found some comfort regarding Colossus in the reassuring words of Nightcrawler, who said: "Do not vorry. He's in a better place." Wolverine went to Canada to do something regarding his past, and Mystique was found and arrested. Sabretooth, however, escaped. Nick made a decision: he wanted to stay at the mansion upon invitation. Pixie was the one who invited him, but he said he would have accepted if anyone had asked him (Kitty sarcastically nodded her head at this). Things finally started going good for once in Nick's life.

One day, Professor Xavier called Nick into his office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Nick asked as he entered. "Yes, Nicholas. Have a seat." Xavier gestured toward a chair, which Nick sat in. "Is this about those turtles? It was Salvadore's idea of a joke." Nick said. Xavier chuckled. "No, Nick. This is about your sister. What is her name?" He asked. "Uh…Sapphira." Nick responded. "What do you know about her?" "She was a mutant. She was eighteen when my parents kicked her out. They became too afraid of her to take care of her. I was only three years old when it happened." Nick explained. "What was her mutation?" Xavier asked. "She had a long tail like a fish. Also, she had blue scales instead of skin. She developed sharper-than-normal fingernails and had webbed toes and fingers." Nick said. "I think I have located her. She is in hiding." Xavier said. "She's taken the name Sapphire."

Nicholas Stevens will be back!


End file.
